


Temptation

by AnteBellis



Series: Dimigard Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is a Mess, Edelgard Helps Make A Bigger One, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation Interruptus, Step-Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Edelgard and Dimitri have feelings for each other that has been rising in intensity since they began living under the same roof. One night while their parents are out, Edelgard deigns to tempt him enough to find out if he feels the same way she does. What if the name you called out alone in your room answered back?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982734
Kudos: 44





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> First Day of Dimigard Week, for the prompt Longing. 
> 
> I really cannot express enough that this piece is _shameless_ incest and smut. If you need to skip this one, please do. My later works this week are much less of both of those things.

His father had been asking him if there were any “lucky ladies” in his life. He vehemently disagreed with the use of the term for anyone who found themselves the object of his affections, but his current lady was possibly the least lucky possible choice for either of them. 

The past year hadn't been easy. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, but the 11 months since her and her mother had moved in with him and his father had been torturous for him. She had to have noticed the effect she had on him by now, certainly. If anything, she seemed to be trying to provoke his reactions. 

It was on one such night, with them both sitting on the couch while their parents were out on one of their usual date nights that it all came to a head. They were watching TV together as they had come to do often. It was some foreign language series Edelgard had picked, some flavor of eastern european and a crime drama from what little he had been able to pay attention to. 

It didn't hold his attention like it seemed to hold hers, especially with the much more distracting view he had outside the television. 

To say she had made herself at home was an understatement. She was currently resting her head on his thigh, her long brown hair cascading over his lap and onto the arm rest next to him. Her head was tilted to the side to watch the television, but other than that, she was laying on her back, her legs crossed lazily as her feet tangled in the blanket she had kicked off at some point. 

With a moment’s reflection, Dimitri recalled how tightly she had bundled herself in the blanket until their parents had kissed them both on their heads before heading to the garage. 

She was wearing athletic shorts that were cut in a way that even from this angle, he could see the seams of her panties peeking out from one side where they rode up on her hip. His fragile self-control was sad to learn that that was only the beginning of his torture. 

Her midriff was exposed above the waistband, the soft, pale flesh begging for his hands to wrap around her slim waist. Modesty didn't resume in any measure until just below her breasts, where her too-small tank top didn’t extend far enough to rest on her rib cage after rising over the swell of her breasts. If that wasn't bad enough, her nipples were clearly visible through the white garment, taut themselves and straining against the fabric from the chill of the AC. Her angle of repose gave him a frightfully erotic view of her cleavage to top the whole cruel vision off. Surely the goddess was testing him and the stiffness in his pants was proof of how close to failing he already was. 

“U-umm… excuse me Edelgard. I am not feeling so well, it is probably best if I lie down for a bit.”

Before the words were fully out of his mouth he was gently lifting her head to slide out from under her, careful to avoid brushing her with his already hard length. Edelgard gave him a concerned expression before looking him over and settling on a more neutral one. 

“You are welcome to lie down here if you would like. I could bring you some water or medication and we could switch places..?”

He shook his head too quickly at her reasonable suggestion. 

“N-no! I would really feel best if I laid in bed…”

Edelgard didn’t try to stop him, only told him to yell if he needed anything. Her expression was hard to read but perhaps his mind was simply too cloudy to process it. 

He moved away far too quickly for someone unwell and didn't relax until he had closed the door to his room behind him, resting his body against it as he looked down and saw how obvious his erection was through his sweatpants. There was no way she hadn't seen it, but she hadn't cried out in disgust. She was kind to not draw attention to something natural he couldn't control. He reluctantly conceded that he needed to tend to this disgusting desire before his depravity became any clearer around his stepsister. 

With a self-effacing sigh, he moved from the door to flop on his bed. He laid there only a moment in self pity before his hand moved down to the drawstring of his pants. He made short work of the intervening layers, pulling them down to expose his throbbing member. 

He didn't remember the last time he had been this hard and he hadn't so much as stroked himself yet. His hand tightened around his cock as he exhaled softly, unable to keep his breath from forming the one syllable it shouldn't.

“El…” 

Unexpectedly, his whimper for her was answered. 

“Yes, Dimitri?”

Her voice was close. Alarmingly close and frustratingly unphased. 

She was sitting gingerly on the side of his bed. How had he been so distracted as to..? He cursed his impatience that had left the door unlocked. 

More than how though, was _why_?

“I… El… what are you doing here?!”

She touched her finger to her chin as if she were considering what to say, her expression a mask of calm, though she was sitting less than a foot away from his bared length. It was only then that he thought to cover himself, but he found El’s hand on his as he went to make himself decent. When she spoke, her voice was breathy and lilting in an unfamiliar way. 

“You seemed to be suffering… I thought I could… take care of you…” 

Dimitri stuttered a response as she looked at him appraisingly, the sensation of her touch, here, now, almost more than he could handle. 

“I… oh… you needn’t trouble… I-I am quite alright!” 

She *giggled* at his floundering, only worsening the red on Dimitri’s cheeks. Even in witnessing his shame she was charming. He thought, with copious disdain for himself, that he would do anything to have her hand more just a few inches from where it was to where he pulsed for her. 

“Surely you're not so foolish as to believe this isn't the outcome that I wanted…”

Her strange confession pulled him back from that precipice of desire if only for a moment. What she had… wanted? Surely she couldn't mean…

Before he could overcome his shock, she continued. 

“I… wanted you… since very soon after coming to live here. I had to find out if you saw me the same way…”

She gestured vaguely at his general state of undress and arousal before continuing. 

“and now we both know how the other feels…”

That caused Dimitri to swallow nervously. Was it possible that his forbidden wish had come true? As if to answer his unspoken question, her hand let go of his. His heart sank as her small digits left him, then breathed in sharply as they returned to his exposed hip. Close, so close to him now. 

“Tell me to stop. Tell me I misinterpreted you calling out my name as you wrapped your hand around yourself.”

Her demand came with a timer as her fingertips traced so delicately across his hip bone, growing closer to his length with each gentle movement. He pulsed in anticipation, still as erect as he had been. Perhaps more for her sudden appearance. His lips were shut as if the slightest noise would make her stop. It probably would if her words were to be believed. He gulped again nervously. 

She took his copious silence as sign enough, climbing onto the bed on one side of him as her achingly slow fingers finally reached his cock. She laid on her side facing towards him, her brown hair cascading around the elbow she had propped her head on. The clothing, and the figure beneath it, that has brought them to this point made him want to touch her, but he wasn't sure what he had been given permission for. Not that he was certain his muscles would respond as her palm pressed against his shaft and her fingers curled around it, one tortuous digit at a time. 

“Well..?”

She prompted him, whether it was for permission or something else, his growingly lust-addled brain was having a hard time determining. 

“P-please, El…”

The statement, closer to a desperate plea than a detached request, almost immediately brought a smile to her face, as if she had been expecting more protest from him. She snuggled closer to him, hand not leaving the cock that ached for her even as she brought their bodies flush and rested her head on his shoulder. Something in her voice was different when she spoke this time, the confident affectation of a situation going to plan falling away to the nervousness of their shared revelations. 

“Can I… k-kiss… you..?”

The hesitance seemed out of place with her holding his cock, but that only made her more adorable. In truth it was a relief to him that she seemed to want that despite the decidedly sexual situation they had started in. He answered her question without words, lifting his head up enough to press his lips to hers as she lay on his shoulder. 

He could feel her flinch a little bit at his sudden action after his long stunned silence. There were plenty of reasons he shouldn't… but they clearly both wanted this. Whatever _this_ was. He pressed into the kiss as he felt her moan into it, but remembered the situation that had brought them here as her hand tensed around his length. There would be plenty of time to kiss her properly. Or at least he hoped there would be. 

“El…”

He whispered her name again, this time against her lips, close enough for his breath to tickle the wetness of their recently joined mouths. Her eyes were closed. Despite her earlier boldness and the grip she still had on him, she was breathing heavily, the blush clear on the pale skin of her face. She waited a beat to do anything except breathe and blush. When she spoke, it seemed so innocent and unsure, a charming incongruity with her seeming unwillingness to let go of his cock despite their preoccupation and the precum that had already dripped onto her hand. 

“I've… wanted to do that… for a long time, Dimitri…”

He smiled at her, kissing her nose teasingly. 

“I could tell.”

She blushed at that, burying her face against him. A chuckle escaped his throat. It went without saying that despite what they should or shouldn't do, he had wanted to do that for some time as well. 

The next movement she made turned his laugh into a surprised breath as she began stroking him. Her movements were unpracticed, but that did little to reduce his surprise or enjoyment. She furrowed her brow when she looked at him again.

“I… don't really know what I'm doing…”

He wrapped his large hand around her smaller one, the gesture feeling natural even in the unusually intimate context. He guided her to apply a little more pressure and then set a pace for her, their hands moving as one over his length. 

“J-just like th--”

He offered her encouragement when it started to build pleasure in him, but his statement was cut off as the ring of her thumb and index finger passed over the edge of the glans in a way that cut his voice into a pleasured groan. She looked to him in surprise, seemingly concerned until she could read his expression. Once she realized what the sound had meant, she donned a smug smile. She repeated the motion, drawing groans from him each time. 

Once, twice, on the third groan she kissed him again, capturing the sound in the space between their lips as she continued to draw the pleasure out of him. From deep within his core and his dreams, she nursed that rising euphoria out of him. Aroused as he was from the mere sight of her, he could tell he wasn't going to last long. 

“El, I-”

She cut him off with another kiss before responding to what he had been about to say simply. 

“Good.”

With growing confidence, she brought him to the edge, kissing him again fiercely at the peak of his pleasure. With her hand around his length and her lips on his mouth, he came for her rapturously. 

When he finally recovered enough to open his eyes, he saw Edelgard licking the results of her handiwork off of one finger. Goddess help him, it may have been the single sexiest thing he had ever seen. He noticed then that her provocative outfit was splattered in his cum, to say nothing of himself. 

“Oh goddess, I'm sorry. Let me...

Before he could formulate an apology, she pulled the too-small top over her head, her breasts baring themselves seductively with the aid of gravity. He simply stared at her, speechless for a moment. She blushed under his intense gaze for a moment, before taking his large hand and guiding it to her chest. 

“Don't worry, you'll just have to make it up to me…”

And he fully intended to.


End file.
